Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plumbing fitting, which is used, in particular, to provide a mixed water having a desired mixed-water temperature. Plumbing fittings of this type are regularly used in sanitary facilities in connection with washbasins and/or sinks.
Description of the Background Art
Plumbing fittings are known, which include a housing and an outlet, which are at least partially made of brass. Drinking water comes into contact with the brass hereby, so that components of the brass may accumulate in the drinking water. However, this is undesirable from a health standpoint. For this reason, plumbing fittings have been proposed which contain a hose for conducting the water. These hoses may be connected to the water-conducting housing, e.g., by means of a retaining cartridge or by being mounted on an outlet nipple. Due to this construction, the outlets must thus be provided with a comparatively wide design, in particular if they are to additionally implement a pivot angle limitation for the outlet. For example, pins or raised areas might be mounted on the end face of the outlet, which are guided in a groove introduced into the housing and whose ends form a stop. In addition, a stud bolt, which is mounted orthogonally to the pivot axis of the outlet, may be provided to implement the pivot angle limitation, whose end is guided in a radially introduced groove.
The conventional designs consequently do not facilitate a slim design of the plumbing fitting. In the case of maintenance, for example when replacing the hose, many components must furthermore be disassembled, whereby the maintenance becomes very complex. These designs also have a large number of sealing points, which increase the risk of leaks.